


"Notice me, Genji-Senpai..."

by Iridin, Meemurr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anime, F/M, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Weeaboo, genji shimada - Freeform, hanzo shimada - Freeform, lol, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridin/pseuds/Iridin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemurr/pseuds/Meemurr
Summary: This fanfic was written completely as a joke and as to not be taken seriously (I also did not write this all by myself, I had some help from a really good friend for a lot of it. Their username on this is Meemurr)





	1. Notice me Genji-Senpai

A love story written by Madison….with special help by Gillian (because why not, thanks m8)

Hi! my name is (insert name here)-chan! And i’m a student at kanewakazure academy! I’m a new student from a different part of the country, so I might be a little shy sometimes….I wake up one morning to see my alarm clock already says ‘7:00 AM’ “oh no! I’m gonna be late for school!” I cried as I quickly ran to my closet to get changed in my kawaii desu school uniform. I dash into the kitchen and grab a piece of toast while slowly and carefully putting jam on it as i yell “ohayo!” to my mom. I rush out the door with my piece of toast in my mouth dashing to my school so i’m not late, i couldn’t miss seeing Genji senpai today….

Yes, Genji senpai...the most popular guy in the academy...He’s so handsome, the mere thought of him makes my kokoro go doki-doki…

I enter the front of the school and i see him, Genji Senpai...talking with some other girls ...he seems to notice everybody but me...maybe i’m not kawaii enough……

I hear the bell ring and sigh, late for class again…….I walk in the building and take off my shoes and put on my school shoes then I walk to my first class. I try to sneak into my first class without being caught but fail as the teacher looks at me and says, “(insert name here)-chan, you're late, please take a seat…” the whole class then looks at me and laughs, all except for Genji Senpai. This made me blush a deep red while I rush over to my desk looking down in the process. “G-gomen, sensei…..” i say as i sit down.  
“Class, I will be returning you your grades from yesterday’s test. Most of you did well, while others...”, he looks at me, “have failed….” he then hands me my test and I see that I completely failed the test...I groan and lay my head down on my desk “i’ll never get Genji Senpai to notice me at this rate…”

At lunch I walk up to the roof realizing that I forgot to pack lunch today, my stomach growled and I sat on the roof groaning, “I shouldn’t have forgotten to pack lunch earlier…”  
I then hear a familiar voice approaching the roof of the school and I gasp, “Genji senpai…!” I then hide behind the entrance of the roof and I poke my head around the corner to see Genji senpai eating a bento box sitting on a bench alone. “This could be a chance to get him to notice me! But what do I say!? What if he finds me weird!? What if he thinks i’m a loser!?” I quietly talk to myself, unknowing of the footsteps approaching me….

I then see the same bento box genji-senpai was eating getting set down next to me, “Take it, i’m not hungry anyways…” I then look to my left to see Genji Senpai himself…with his head turned looking away from me ”well, aren’t you going to take it?” he says impatiently. I then get out of my trance and take the bento while he walks away, muttering “it’s not like i LIKE you anyways….” I then blush while my heart goes doki-doki….”Itadakimasu!!!!!!” I said cheerily, but when I was about to take a bite of a huge ass rice ball someone joined us on the roof. It was Genji senpai’s older brother, Hanzo-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

“Tch, wow, bro… I cant believe you are hanging around this BAKA!” he said, whilst leaning against the wall looking all cool, I sugoi’d. “No!!!! Your rong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 She is the most kawaiiiii, desu neko ive ever met!” genji senpai stood up for me all cool like. “Tch, shoulve known youd like her…. YOUYVE ALWAYS BEEN MORE of AN UNKAWAII BAAKAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!” Hanzo-kun said, pulling out something long, hard. I got a nosebled (what could it be!!!!! ⊙０⊙) It was his katana!!!! “ Foolish brother! Have you forgotten!!!!!” genji-senpai screeched as he pulled out the biggest motherfuckin katana ever. It made my kokoro go all doki doki again as i blushed feircely at him…..they fougth . then hanzo-kun died. Just as me and genji thought hanzo-kun was dead, he started to stand back up again, “MUahahahahah! YOU THOUGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOOLISH BROTHER!” Genji-senpai stared at him in shock, “N-N-N-N-Nani!?!?!?!??!?!?” “Now prepair for my ultimate attack!” Hanzo-Kun screamed “SUPER ULTRA FANTASTIC MEGA MAHOU MAGIC LASER GOD BEAM!!!!!!!!!!!” he yelled as he aimed his special attack at him. “Kuso……..” Genji-senpai muttered under his breath as(S) he died. “Oh no, Genji-senpai!” (Y/N)-chan yelled as she ran over to him whilst crying sparkling anime tears. But as she was running she tripped and her humungous hungolomghnonoloughongous(boobies) landed right into genji-senpai’s face. “UWaAAAaaAhHhhH!” (Y/N)-chan yelled as Suddenly a bright glow radiated from his sexy widdle body. HE started living so hard that he evaporated hanzo-kun’s blade. “M-Masaka!?!?!??!?” Hanzo yelled as he stumbled backwards. “Onii-chan, i do not want to kill you, leave now” Hanzo sneered at him as he stood up, “tch, fine, but don’t think i’ll go easy on you next time!!!!!!” he then walked away. Genji-senpai pulled me close to his face. As he stared into my blueish, brownish, greenish eyes he hugged me body. “Dont worry (Y/N)-chan, i will always protect you…. As a friend” genji-senpai siad his eyes glowing in the blinding sunlight, reflecting the scars on his face. Then the bell rung. O SHIT!! School was already over! Well at least ill have genji-senpai to protect me tomorrow……………………….


	2. The exchange student...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this joke fic got so much positive feedback we decided to add another chapter!!! yay!!!!!

It was a bright summer day, and Me and my bestest bestie ever Genji-Senpai were sitting on the roof of the academy while eating our favorite snackies, Pocky and Ramune! We both heard bell ring because it's loud as fuck and Genji-Senpai starts to stand up and helps me get up whilst smiling at me, he’s such a great friend! Since we had different classes, we had to go in different directions once we entered the academy again. “Bye (Y/N)-chan! See you after school!” he says. I started walking my way down the hall, walking fast as faces past and i’m homebound. I don’t look where I’m going and accidentally bump into someone,

“G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gommenasai!!!!!!!!!” I nervously yell as I politely bow and I hear a big ol deep chuckle, the unknown person then responds, 

“[it’s fine, but watch where you’re going okay?]” He’s speaking english! My english isn’t the best so I don’t know what the flying fuck he’s saying so I look at him with a confused look while he waves and walks away. I shrug it off and walk to my next class. I took a seat as the teacher waddled in. I soon noticed that he had an odd looking foreigner behind him wearing a strange hat. I then realized that the hat was a cowboy hat in old american western movies! The only thought that came to my head was “he’s americananan,”

“Good evening class, as you can see this is a new exchange student, his name is Jesse McCree,” Mr. Hitoshi-sensei said pushing his emo, blue hair out of his face. 

“Hello, my name is Jesse McCree, and i’m a cowboi” The american boy had surprisingly knew fluent japanese, so I gasped in shock because I was shocked. Then he took a seat in the empty desk next to Hanzo-Kun. For a moment i thought i could see Hanzo-Kun blushing……*gasp* could Hanzo-kun possibly have feelings for the exchange student!?!? Or feeling at all? Awwwwww!!!!! So kawai!!!!!!!!

The rest of the went on normally, well until the final bell rung. Me and Genji-Senpai were walking out of the school together, until Genji-Senpai decided to be a dipshit and run off towards his bro at the fucking speed of light, leaving me alone with the only other person in the halls.

“Howdy partner,” I turned around and found myself face to face with the new foreign student. Before i could muster a response, i saw the familiar green and blue glow of the Shamada brothers approaching. Both me and McCree looked at them as Genji-Senpai practically waltzed towards us, basically dragging Hanzo-Kun.

“Sorry for leaving you (Y/N)-Chan,” Genji-Senpai chuckled as he loosened his death grip on Hanzo-Kun’s wrist.

“AAHHHHhhhh, more partners!” McCree said beaming.

“What????????” Hanzo-Kun sneered like the tsundere that he is.

“It’s something they say over in texas, bro,” Genji-Senpai stated.

“Um, no. I’m from Nevada,” McCree said somewhat offended.

“Same difference,” Genji-Senpai mumbled. It didn’t take long for a real long and awkward silence to settle over the four of us, especially when Hanzo-Kun was trying to cover the sudden tent in his pants. Before it got too awkward Genji-Senpai piped up and said “We should probably all just go home,” we all nodded in agreement departing to our individual routes.

I slammed the door to my house close as i walked towards my bedroom to change out of my school uniform into nothing (that’s right (Y/N)-chan was fucking NUDE BITCHES) I made my way into the kitchen to make some nice, soothing, refreshing green tea. After my flavored water was done boiling, i sat down on my bed to watch some pussy tingling good anime when i started thinking about today. Was Hanzo-Kun really in love with Jesse-kun? I mean i know he got aroused, but maybe it was just a no-reason boner. As unlikely as that was, there was only one way to truly know. Ask Hanzo-Kun yourself.

As i walked to school one goal was in mind, have a non-aggressive conversation with Hanzo-Kun. Easier said than done. Ever since that battle, we both haven’t seen eye to eye. Not that we ever really did in the first place. Pondering about the past wasn’t going to help the fuck ton questions building up in my head. When the fuck i was going to ask was the one that kept on repeating. I scrunched up my face in displeasure at the only probable solution. Give up lunch on the roof with my dear friend Genji-Senpai.

I couldn’t focus too much on what was happening in class - all my thoughts ended on what to do at lunch. It was almost unbelievable that the thought of skipping out on rooftop lunch with Genji-Senpai would break my fucking pussi so hard that it was all i could think about. Maybe it was because he only saw me as a friend. I quickly banished the thought. This was no time to be concerned about my dumbass teen-angst feelings. Yesterday was the day that i found out that Hanzo-Kun had any emotions or feelings at all, so now’s the time to focus on him.  
I followed him out of our last class before lunch, kinda hoping he would notice so i didn’t have to confront him. But of course, we walked all the way across the school and the oblivious fuckhead didn’t notice shit. “Um Hanzo-Kun can i talk to you?” i asked right before he sat down on a bench.

“No, fuck off you stupid baka!!!!!!!!!!” Hanzo-kun said through gritted teeth, irritation oozing from each word. I rolled my eyes and almost debated leaving. The only reason i didn’t was pure spite. That bitch-ass Hanzo-Kun ain’t gonna call me a motherfucking baka and live!!! Well, i mean he’ll live i just want to confirm his feelings bUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN I'M NOT FUCKIN PISSED.

“Hanzo-Kun, i just want to talk for once,” i said hoping that he would oblige. He turned around a bright red blush covering his face.

“Listen if it’s about what happened in the hall yesterd-”

“NO!!” i practically screamed, “Well not entirely, i just-” i paused again suddenly becoming nervous.

“You just what,” Hanzo-Kun snapped, glaring at me like he was hoping it would just make me disappear(like fuck it would).

“I just wanna now if you love Jesse-Kun,” my voice trailed off. Hanzo-Kun lifted his hand to his face a gripped the bridge of his schnoz out of aggravation. His stuck-up douchebag facade was completed when he half-heartedly let out an annoyed sigh.

“What are my chances of getting you to leave me alone until i give you an answer,”

“I will bother you till you’re on your fucking grave you twat,” that seemed to give him enough of a reason to answer.

He sighs before finally responding, “The truth is, I…….”

 

To Be Continued…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!!! Cliffhanger!!!! What will Hanzo-Kun's feelings be towards Jesse-Kun????? If you like this so far don't worry because we're planning on writing more chapters soon!


End file.
